Different X AJ Styles X Sasha Banks Fanfiction X
by ClubLeePunkBosses
Summary: "What is wrong, with being different?"He always asked me that, with every single phone call. The answer, that I had and will continue to give him is" Nothing is wrong with being different, it makes you one of a kind."He smiled at my words, that smile that always made me weak. Different sides, but our hearts were on the same side and It would not be any other way-Sasha Banks


p style="text-align: center;"strong"What is wrong, with being different?"/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSasha Bank's POV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"That is always what I used to ask him, now I can not ask him anything. We were on different brands, it may seem ridiculous, but we were not allowed to visit the other show. It bothered me, so much. I just wanted to hear his voice, especially considering that we haven't seen each other since Hell In A Cell and he visited. I know what you are thinking, "Did you not just say, the other brands are not allowed to visit the other show?" You are correct right there, but this was a pay per view. It just was different. So many things have different conditions when you work here./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Staring blankly Seth shrugged "I don't see, why you just do not go ahead and visit him anyways. You are a big star, I doubt anyone would suspend you for going over to the other brand." Rolling my eyes, I replied with "Roman freaking got suspended, and he is the next John Cena." Seth coughed in a fake manner," He was the next John Cena." Face palming myself, I said "That is the point Seth! What if I am the next Lita and then I get suspended, so they push me down." Seth just laughed at my words, as I pouted"You're not the next Lita...You're the first Sasha Banks. Just like Roman is not the next John Cena...He is the first Roman Reigns."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hearing those words from Seth, I smiled" Thanks for saying that Seth." He nodded, smiling back. "Sasha Banks to the gorilla, Repeat. Sasha Banks to the gorilla." Standing up, I received a hug from Seth before leaving, and heading towards the gorilla./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAJ Style's POV /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sitting in my locker room, placed upon a chair, I watched as Sasha came out. She was my girl, although the public did not know. I think it was better this way. She got enough unreasonable hate as it is, I do not want her getting more hate especially because of me. So called fans, do not like relationships like this. Paige and Alberto prove just that, with Alberto having kids and people blaming Paige for the divorce. My divorce is quite different, she cheated on me. I know what you are thinking, why would she cheat on the man that is the World Heavyweight Champion-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Putting his hand up, Dean Ambrose said " Whoa, Whoa , Whoa. You said before, that she divorced you way before that. Like, around Wrestlemania time." Sighing, I shook my head."Well it was around Wreslemania time, I just wanted to bring MY World Heavyweight title into the discussion." Scoffing, Dean said " Typical, anyways keep spewing."Just as I was to speak, James Ellsworth walked into the room. "Your guy's match is next." Dean stood up patting my shoulder, as I watched Sasha ask Bayley "Will you be my girl?"Jumping up, I headed out for my match."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSasha's POV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Finishing my segment, I walked backstage as Charlotte Aka Ashley walked up to me "Hey, how are you doing Mercedes?"Me and my friends calleed each other by our real names, of course I called AJ, Allen too. But mostly I call him babe."I miss Allen, so much." She rubbed my shoulders soothingly, as she pulled me into a hug."You two are giving hugs without me?" Pamela aka Bayley walked up to us, as we both laughed. It was now a group hug, soon I broke from their grasps and did not give a single word heading to my locker room./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The only person currently on my mind was Allen, I do not know what makes him so different from anyone but he gives me the most magical feelings. Pulling out my phone, logging into Instagram. I had liked a few fan art pictures like usual, then I saw the hate comments and hate pages talking about my forehead. It never really bothered me however, Allen told me to keep strong and that, whoever hated me really loved me. Because they would always want to keep an eye on me. It did not matter if they wanted me to fail, it is about if my fans want me to succeed, and my real and true fans wanted me to succeed no matter what. Then I saw the WWE instagram page, update a picture of a Smackdown live event. It was Allen, him being his usual cocky character made me smile./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Even though we were basically forbidden to visit any superstar on the Smackdown roster, we were not forbidden to talk to them on Social Media or Watch their show. I know Allen watched me every Raw, because he would always call me and say what I did amazing at and what I could improve on. I took the advice and never gave a angry glare, unless it was playfully of course. He had my heart, I was not afraid to say it. Allen however was scared through his boots, he did love me with all his heart. I could tell that, but he just did not want me getting hate like Paige. Paige and me are two different people, I would not even consider us similar. I am strongdifferent/strong,strong /strongthere is nothing wrong about being different. Nothing at all./p  
p style="text-align: center;"emSo, this is the new story I have been wanting to make. The second story of AJ Paired with Sasha, that I have seen. Hopefully this ship will grow. I have seen loads of Videos about them on Youtube. If you can comment about why you ship these two, I may just give you a shoutout in the next chapter./em/p 


End file.
